The Begining of the Winter
by Bartholo
Summary: This is the story how the White Witch returned to Narnia and begins the long winter. Please R
1. A Meeting on Cristmas Night

This is my first story, so critiques are welcomed. Sorry, that this chapter is so short it is more like a Prologue

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**1****st**** Chapter: A Meeting on Christmas Night**

_Narnia Year 1001, on Christmas Day._

_It was Christmas, their first "normal" one in Narnia. The Pevensies were now the Royal Siblings and had a stressful year behind them. The fall of the White Witch had brought much turmoil, the foul creatures where still roaming around and the relationship with Archenland had to be formed. It was tough for the four but with Aslans help they had accomplished much. That was the reason that Lucy had the idea of taking Christmas off and make a surprise visit to the Beavers. Even the snow didn't stop them._

_Tock, tock._

_Tock, tock, tock!_

"_Who is it?" a voice asked, still not opening the door, for there were still foul beasts in these parts of Narnia._

"_It's me, Peter."_

_The door opened immediately and two shining beaver faces looked at them._

"_Welcome, come in. What a pleasant surprise!" said Mr. Beaver, "how did you come here, with all this snow? It must have taken you at least a week?"_

"_We started ten days ago" Edmund replied "and made a little stop at Beruna."_

"_Mr. Tumnus, how are you?" As they exchanged pleasantries, they moved to the table. There were many other guests, for Mrs. Beaver had invited the whole area to celebrate this special occasion: the first peaceful Christmas in a hundred and one years. They were all surprised to see the Kings and Queens of Narnia and many new acquaintances were made. They had a wonderful dinner and then slowly the guests left. It was very late when the Pevensies, the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus were left. They sat around the fire and told each other stories. Much had the Pevensies to tell, such as the adventure of the lost dagger, but most of the history came from Mrs. Beaver._

"_Oh, I had always wondered how the White Witch come to power?" asked Edmund, "How did the tree fail and where did the stone table and the four thrones come from?"_

"_Hmm" Mrs. Beaver said thoughtfully, "that is a long story, but I can begin tonight. It began long ago with _King Frank XXII of Narnia…


	2. Bad Relations

**fanThe Beginning of the Winter**

**2****nd**** Chapter: Bad Relations**

Narnia Year 892.

King Frank XXII was the direct descendant of Frank and Helena of Narnia. Under Aslans protection the Frankish Kings had ruled for almost 900 years. In more recent times, however, the kings had become proud. King Frank XIX was the first to experiment with magic but no good one so it was sorcery. This proved that he believed to be better off without Aslan. Before Frank XIX, Aslan had always bent the guide of the kings but he never saw Aslan. His son King Frank XX also searched for sorcery and lead Narnian men away from Aslan. Aslan send the centaur Jeremius as a prophet but the men just laughed at him. King Frank XXI drove the last nail into the coffin. His reign was a short one for his deeds not only destroyed Narnia but also himself.

He was 32 when he was crowned and at once he started on his quest for complete control of sorcery. He searched the historical Library and found repeated references to a Queen Jadis of Charn. She was supposed to have had enough magic to travel between worlds and to become immortal.

Frank XXI at once set out for the Wildlands of the North. He went across the Ettismoor but that was too far. His fathers experiments and disbelieve in Aslan had weakened the tree and the White Witch was able to come closer to the Narnian border. He was almost at the border again when he met Jadis.

His men refused to get near the Witches housing. It was a dark palace with no windows. There was no unhidden door, all were hidden with spells. Werewolves stood guard on five towers. With shaking voice Frank XXI shouted: "I Frank XXI, King of Narnia request entrance to the housing of Queen Jadis of Charn."

The White Witch had waited for such an opportunity for centuries. Reports from numerous spies told her that right time had come at last. So one secret door opened on the side of a little hill and King Frank was let in.

At first he went through a narrow hallway that was completely white. Then he stood in front of a big door with two werewolves guarding it. They opened it and he stepped into a huge hall with a throne in it on the throne sat the White Witch. She said with a sweet voice: "Welcome, King of Narnia, in my domain. You are the first Narnian King to come to me. What is the intent of your visit?"

"I came to you" he answered, "to ask if I could become your student?"

The witch looked thoughtful, hiding her excitement, "And what do you want to learn?"

I wish to learn as much magic as you can offer." Frank XXI answered, "I will do anything in my might to repay you."

"I accept your proposal. Tomorrow is your first lesson."

So for the next three years the White Witch taught King Frank XXI how to use and control sorcery. Of course she only taught him only the most basic concepts but made him proud and over confident by letting him believe that he was almost as powerful as her. This was, however, far from the truth.

The only thing good out of these years that King Frank XXI disregarded his son (he believed he could soon make himself immortal). This left only the Queen to influence the young Prince Frank XXII. The prince was 9 at the time. His mother, the Queen, was a follower of Aslan and listened to the Prophet Jeremius.


	3. Exiled

Here is the next chapter. It occurs a year after the last one.

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**3****rd**** Chapter: Exiled**

Narnia Year 893.

During the time that his father got worse and worse, the young Prince learned of Aslan. He learned of his ancestors, how the tree was planted by a boy from another world and how the said boy accidentally brought the witch to Narnia. But his mother saw how the King got worse and worse and feared for the Prince. She spoke with the Prophet Jeremius about it and he too grew concerned.

A few nights following the discussion, Aslan appeared to Jeremius, who was stargazing. Aslan surprised him out of nowhere and spoke: "Jeremius, you have to leave Narnia. The boy has to be safe; he is not yet ready for what I have planed for him."

"Who should go and where should we go to?"

"Lead only the boy to Anvard in Archenland. More shall follow, but for now you two are the only ones."

Jeremius told the Queen Aslans message and they devised an escape plan.

The Queen and the Prince fled Cair Paravel, the royal castle on the shore of the sea, during the next night. Leaving the castle was no problem for she often wandered at night to see the prophet. The guards just let her out. They followed the seashore until they had reached the bay of Glasswater. There they went westwards until the day came. Now they had to fear that they were missed so they hid in a badgers cave. Prince Frank thought it was just a little adventure but he could see from his mother's expression that it was far more important and grave.

In the next night, they traveled until they saw the pass to Archenland. They had agreed to meet Jeremius there. He had come here on a different path and had started later. The centaur could make it in one day instead of two nights, for he didn't have to hide.

The parting was terrible for the mother and her 10 year old son; they both felt that they would never see each other again.

While Frank XXII rode on his back, Jeremius followed a narrow path up the mountain, towards Archenland.

The Queen on the other hand returned to Cair Paravel. She and the Prince were missed. Frank XXI questioned her angrily: "Where have you been and where is my son?"

"Aslan ordered me to bring him to Archenland. He is now safely there." She answered with as much courage as she could muster.

"Aslan, Aslan, Aslan" cried the King, "Stop believing those fairytales. Look what I can do!"

He slapped her in the face without touching her and nearly fainted of exhaustion. When he recovered he locked her into her room.

Meanwhile Frank XXII had arrived at the castle Anvard. The next two years he spent there in exile, fore he couldn't return safely. He spent his time training to fight and to ride and learning more of Aslan. Jeremius, who couldn't go back either, instructed him. Prince Frank became a terrific swordsman and was well known among the soldiers of Archenland.

"This is good" Jeremius told him, "You will have to fight to free Narnia or perish"


	4. Of a Twin Mountein and a Flying Horse

I'm on a role, 3 chapters in 3 days! Thank you, Queen Su, for your Reviews. They are wary encouraging.

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**4****th**** Chapter: Of a Twin Mountain and a Flying Horse**

Narnia Year 895.

When Prince Frank had stayed two years at the Castle Anvard, Aslan again appeared to Jeremius, he spoke: "Jeremius send Frank XXII to Mount Pire (see map in HHB) in the west of Archenland."

So the Prince set off, only aided by a detailed description of the way and some necessities.

He marched through the wonderful valley of Archenland. But then he went south to the River Winding Arrow. On the other side was the dessert, he was thankful that he didn't have to go into it. He followed the river upstream and passed the narrow gorge. There he spent the night. He then further followed the river. He crossed one stream that came from the north and then another, this one named River Pire. He was almost there, or so he thought. Then he looked for the mountain with the twin peak.

An enormous mountain rose above him. He decided to camp for the second night. In the night he was amazed. He heard the roar of _the Lion_ for the first time. In his sleep he got instructed to go to the northern peak.

In the morning he couldn't wait. Prince Frank hoped he would see the one he had followed all his life: Aslan.

He went up and up and up. His path got narrower and harder. By noon he had barley got up at all, but he pushed on.

Crushed, he had to give up there was now way for him. Frank XXII cried: "Aslan, Aslan, I cant go on by my own, but if it is your will, open the way!"

He heard a wonderful, joyful roar out of the distance. Then he saw a flying horse as he had always heard in the legends from the dawn of time.

The hors flew at him with unbelievable speed. It landed next to him and exclaimed: "You got further than I expected, I say!"

Frank XXII laughed in amazement. He hadn't hoped to see legends of old come to life. He asked: "Who are you and how do you know of my quest?"

"I am Benjamin. Aslan send me to carry you to him and on you mission. But more of this later, for now hop on my back."

And they flew. What Frank had deemed impossible was hopped over in five minutes.

And there _he_ was.

On the north peak sat the Lion.

"Welcome, Last of the Frankish Kings" said the lion, "well don, you learned what your Fathers could not: all things are possible through my and not with sorcery."

The boy knelt before him feeling the presents of the one who had sung Narnia into being. He was speechless.

"You already met Benjamin; he will carry you from now to the end of your reign. And here you have Rhindon, take care of him. I need him later for a certain High King, who will help free Narnia of the White Witch. It is for him and three others that you will pave the way. But now the juice of the tree" Aslan gave the prince a bottle, "Here you have the juice of the blue apricot tree from the garden of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. It will guard you from the witch's want. Decide wisely when to use it, for will only lasts five years."

Frank XXII received the bottle, what now?

"Now be gone. The Witch is on her way. She will take Narnia if you don't defend it. For a while it will be the Witches' domain, but not yet. I have a plan to free Narnia."

"_So Father Christmas got Rhindon from Aslan?" Peter inquired._

"_Yes, yes. But now it is too late to go on. Let's go to bed and finish tomorrow." answered Mrs. Beaver._

"_No, no, lets finish tonight" asked Lucy._

_Susan exclaimed: "or I will command it!"_

_Mrs. Beaver gave up, "Let's go on then…_

Pleas Review.


	5. The Tree

I think I have a problem with sending PM's. How do you do that?

Sorry Queen Su this Chapter is ultra short and the next one can't be expected before next week. It will be longer, I promise.

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**5****th**** Chapter: The Tree**

Narnia Year 895.

During the time that Prince Frank was in Archenland, his father sought council from the White Witch. After his weekly lesson he spoke to her: "Teacher, I have a problem. The smell of the Tree of Protection changed. It was sweet and full of life, but now it is despair."

In reality it hadn't changed but he had. As he got more of the Witches magic he began to despise the tree. Yet he could still go up to the tree, unlike the White Witch.

"Why hate Narnia for that tree? Just cut it of and be happy again." She counseled.

This struck him as a good solution and so he went to the tree. It had already lost many of its leaves and didn't bear fruit this year. It was so week by the experiments of the last three Kings. Frank XXI ordered two of his most trusted men to cut down the tree, but they disobeyed. They still smelled the sweet smell of live, fore they had not played with the Witches magic. So the King took an ax himself and started felling the tree. The trunk was enormous after 895 years of growing. It took him a whole night to make a little dent in the trunk. In the morning he saw that he had gotten nowhere. So he piled up some dry wood and put it ablaze. It burned seven whole weeks.

Jadis felt the hour of her triumph had come.

When the fire had burned out she went to King Frank, who was in Cair Paravel.

"The Tree has lost its power and so have you. You behaved like a traitor and you will die like a traitor!"

She turned the guards into stone and then stepped towards Frank XXI, puling out a stone knife. His death was slow and painful. She first shaved him and then chopped of his arms letting him bleed to death.

This was the hour when Aslan send Prince Frank XXII and Benjamin forth. It wasn't Jadis' time yet.


	6. The Battle

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**6****th**** Chapter: The Battle**

Narnia Year 895.

As soon as the King died Jadis killed the Queen and then proclaimed herself Queen of Narnia. The dwarfs followed her readily enough, as well as most giants. Add to that the werewolves and other foul creatures. The Witch had a formidable army.

The humans were split. Some hoped to learn of sorcery others followed Aslan and rebelled. Fierce fighting broke out. The humans of the Witch (clad in white), aided by the Witches force and directed by the Witch slowly pushed back the followers of Aslan (clad in red). The fauns, animals and humans had no real leader and the witches wand and tactics pushed them back.

Prince Frank rode Benjamin across the peaks of Archenland's mountains and into Narnia. He pondered what to do. The Witch was about to take Narnia, how could he stop her? He knew he could not get Jeremius fast enough to Cair Paravel … But … the other centaurs were closer. Jeremius' friend Ahivan he could surely trust.

The Prince landed in a forest two miles south of Cair Paravel. Here the centaurs liked to roam.

A great centaur approached him. The centaur was enormous, a head taller than Jeremius. Frank recognized him as Ahivan. At first Ahivan just looked at him.

A minute passed.

The Prince realized that he was expected to begin, so he did: "I am Prince Frank XXII. I need your help. The Witch Jadis has murdered my father and Aslan has commanded me to repel her for a little while."

"We are few, but we will follow you, for we can see in your eyes that you spoke with Aslan."

About twenty centaurs and a few talking animals stepped out of the thicket.

Frank prayed that he was about to do the right thing. He drank a drop of the juice that Aslan had given him and then gave a drop to Benjamin. After that he gave it to Ahivan and said: "Here is the juice of the blue apricot tree. It will protect whoever drinks it against the Witches wand. Give all here a drop. Then go to Cair Paravel and give a drop to all who are on Aslans side. Be prepared for battle. I will now go there as well and have a look around.

"We will see you there" Ahivan responded with certainty.

Meanwhile it was going bad for the followers of Aslan, who fought the Witch. Statues stood left and right and they didn't know what to do. The Which already triumphed when she saw a horse in the sky. She knew that was not a good sing for her. Prince Frank grasped the situation at once and instantly attacked Jadis.

She was stupefied, why didn't he petrify? They fought one to one and the witch was astonished: this twelve year old was outfighting her with a marvelous sword.

While the two were fighting the Witches army was still pushing forward, but the followers of Aslan got new hope and kept their ground.

Fifteen minutes later another surprise arrived. Ahivan and the centaurs arrived. He passed around the juice and his man tipped the scale to Franks favor.

Jadis soon realized this and felt that she couldn't keep up with Frank much longer. In that instant she fled. She ran like a lightning flash, faster than Benjamin could fly.

Her followers went after her. They couldn't run at that speed and received heavy casualties. At the border Frank stopped the chaise, they where all exhausted. With the help of Ahivan, Frank organized the camp and the watch.

A week later when Prince Frank was back in Cair Paravel (which was heavily damaged) Jeremius arrived. In his hand he held a golden crown.

"This crown I received from Aslan," he announced, "I was commanded by him to crown you, King Frank XXII, with it and give you his blessings."

I hope you like it pleas review.


	7. Four Emty Thrones

**The Beginning of the Winter**

**7****th**** Chapter: Four Empty Thrones**

Narnia Year 895.

King Frank XXII had done more in his first year, to help Narnia than the last three kings combined. He destroyed all marks of the Witches doings as well as he could. He repaired Cair Paravel and secured the Northern Border as good as possible. Most importantly to the Narnians was that he talked to them on regular basis and that he used their advice. He didn't think himself more important than them.

One question, however, kept resurfacing: what to do with the Witch?

One night Frank XXII contemplated this question. He sat alone in the dining room of Cair Paravel. Jeremius and his other councilors had left after a heated discussion. They had argued about an invasion of the Witches territory. Most thought that an invasion could kill Jadis. Others, including the King, believed that only Aslan could kill her and therefore an invasion without Aslans command would be useless if not a waste of life.

Then the door opened and the son of the great Emperor-beyond-the-Sea entered.

The room seemed to lighten up. Frank was glad, ever since the meeting on the Northern Twin Peak he had longed to see the Lion again. He also knew that now many of his Questions would be answered.

"Well done, my son" the indescribable voice said, "in times of peace you would rein long. But now a destructive war is raging and the Witch is already plotting against you. She will be tyrant over Narnia for a while but I will free Narnia with my blood. You play an important part in my plan. I need you to build four identical thrones. Make them out of solid stone, they will have to last through a long winter. Set them in a line in the Throne hall. In between the two middle thrones engrave into the floor:

"_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

"Do you understand?"

"Well, I get your instructions," Frank answered, "but I don't see the purpose."

Aslan sighted: "The witch will take Narnia and hold it for some time. Then four siblings, two boys and two girls, will come and help me free Narnia and rule it afterwards. When they come it will be the end of the Witch."

"I will do as you told me," the boy said, then with a timid voice he asked, "What …do you want Rhindon back?"

"Yes, the oldest of the four will need him."

Frank gave Rhindon back to Aslan. The said good by and Aslan left.

The next two years were relatively calm and King Frank XXII ruled justly but the clouds where thickening.

_"That explains the Thrones at Cair Paravel. But what about the Stone Table?" Edmund asked._

"_Nobody knows that for sure," Mrs. Beaver answered, "but it had to be there since the beginning of time because it is related to Deep Magic."_

"_Let her finish the Story," Lucy protested._

Narnia Year 898.

It was the Third year anniversary of his rein. He only expected two more years because the juice of the blue apricots would only last that long. Aslan had not said anything more but there wasn't anything else to say. Frank had built the four thrones and had made escape plans for all Narnians to go to Archenland.

Today he celebrated his anniversary with many guests. Many had brought presents.

Phil, a servant, came and wanted to show him a new horse, the present of his friend and protector, the King of Archenland.

He had a flashback: "…now a destructive war is raging and the Witch is already plotting against you" what was that?

Frank entered the stable before Phil.

Phil pulled out a knife and stabbed the King repeatedly in the back.

It was the end of Frankish rule.

_Ende_

I originally planed another chapter but found this a more interesting way to end. Please make a final Review.


End file.
